The Broken Warrior
by theuglyswaninlove
Summary: Fang, Nudge and Iggy are best mates when suddenly in walks a mysterious and quite misunderstood, beautiful girl. Max Martinez. Who is she?    bleh summary


**Hey guys, I know I probably shouldn't be starting new stories without updating my other ones. But this just came to me, I haven't planned anything out yet and I'm just gonna let thing's flow, but I have a general idea and yeah.. hopefully you guys'll like it! **

**Disclaimer: DOES NOT BELONG TO ME BUT TO THE WONDERFUL MR. PATTERSON!**

**Prologue  
><strong>

My name is Nicholas Ride. R-i-d-e, like on a bicycle. I am 16 years old. People call me Fang, and I like it.

The attitude? It's the first day of school, what can I say? It's a Monday morning and I'm forced to stand there, in front of a mirror, running my fingers through my hair and trying to get it to stand right while I search my room for the most 'complimenting' outfit to wear today.

To tell you the truth, I couldn't care less about the way I look, and no, not because I have hair that bounces perfectly without my any effort, but because I just couldn't care less. But my girlfriend, Lissa, well, let's just say appearance matters a lot to her. You do not want to get on her bad side. I kid you not. So I settled for a black shirt with black jeans, hey, not bad right?

Every morning, I'm expected to drive over to Lissa's house and pick her up by 7:30 and no later or the devil will rise and cause havoc in the form a red-headed bitch. So as I drive up the driveway, around the unnecessarily large marble fountain, at exactly 7:30 in the morning, Lissa hops in on the passenger side opening her mouth to tell me off for something, but closing it back again when she realized I did nothing wrong. I smirked and drove out the gates.

"I thought I told you to wear something nice," She said, eying my black shirt.

"This is something nice."

"No, I'll go back to the house and get you one of my brother's clothes." She got up hurriedly and tried to open the door, but I grabbed her hand, and reached over her to lock the door and buckle her in.

"We're gonna be late," I said, avoiding her glare and backing out of the driveway, keeping my eyes straight on the road as Lissa put her hand on my lap and started rubbing my thigh. I ignored her as she ranted about some girl she hated in her history class and drove as fast as I could, sighing in relief when I saw the school a little way in the distance.

"Oh look, we're there," I grinned and pulled up in the driveway, parking faster then the fastest parker. (That's a tongue twister for ya!) I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, grabbed my bag and hopped out of the car.

Before I could make 3 steps, "FANGY!" Lissa called, I rolled my eyes and turned to face her while she walked around to my side before pulling me down to her and kissing me hard, full on the lips. I knew if I fought her, she'd kill me, so I stayed silent. About a minute later, she pulled away and I noticed a group of her giggling bimbo friends had crowded around us, whispering our names.

"What was that for?" I asked, straightening back up, but she simply grinned and winked and walked off while her friends followed her and fitted themselves into a 'hey I'm a bitch!' formation. I sighed and picked my bags up, trudging to the sad little prison I call school. The first thing I saw, a tall, skinny, strawberry blonde bounding up to me, his smile taking up his entire face. I swear this boy was a reincarnate of a happy little puppy, big eyes and a waggy tail.

"Fang! I've been looking all over for you!" He grinned and punched me in the shoulder, I laughed and punched him back, nodding at Lissa.

"Guess where I was," Iggy turned to look at her and snorted.

"You're still with Lissa?" He rolled his eyes and put two fingers behind his head to look like horns. I laughed.

"You're still with Brigid?" I grinned. Brigid and Lissa were almost equally as annoying, Brigid was a year older then us but had to be held back for "personal reasons" which meant we were in the same year! Brilliant! She was small and skinny, Iggy towered over her every time they were together, and strawberry blonde. Most importantly, she was Lissa's best mate.

"Touche, Touche, but hey I was thinking about breaking up with her after school today," I widened my eyes, "I know, I know, shocker, I can't stand her." Iggy continued, tugging on my arm and pulling me to English and we sat down in our usual seats, right beside each other. Nudge walked in a second later and took her seat beside Iggy, ruffling his hair as she passed him. Since we were old enough to walk and talk, it had always been Iggy, Nudge and I doing everything together. Best mates.

"Hey Nudge," We grinned at her together and she waved.

"How're you gonna break it off, man? It's not gonna be easy." I smirked at Iggy and he rolled his eyes, Nudge looked at us with her head tilted, but was cut off when Mr. Sanders walked in, thumping his books on the desk.

"Morning class, today, we have a new student so I'd like you all to make her feel very welcome."

And with that, in walked a girl, tall and fit, dirty blonde with beautiful caramel eyes, smiling politely. I turned to Iggy who was clearly checking her out, smirking to himself.

"Everybody this is Max Martinez," Mr. Sanders smiled, gesturing to her.

"Hi everybody," She grinned.


End file.
